Users of electronic devices require increasing functionality in the applications and services provided by the electronic devices and communication networks used to connect those devices. Increasing the bandwidth and reliability of such communication networks is of increasing importance for user satisfaction. One of the challenges faced by wireless communication transmitters is lowering the power consumption used by the power amplifier (PA) of the transmitter while maintaining adequate performance of the transmitter. The power efficiency of a PA normally has an inverse relationship to the linearity of the output of the PA. Achieving higher PA power consumption efficiency may result in an increased error vector magnitude (EVM) which in turn may result in increased data transmission error rates and lower bandwidth to the user. Higher PA power consumption efficiency may also result in increased adjacent channel leakage ratio (ACLR) causing spectral regrowth of unwanted radio frequency (RF) emissions into adjacent frequency bands causing interference with signals in those adjacent bands.